


一些brudami的小短篇

by 74lingcc



Series: brudami [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Damian Wayne, Other, brudami, little TalixDami, 含有性暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 没成年的达米安居多，有色情暗示（我觉得也很明示了hhh





	一些brudami的小短篇

穿越的奥古奥古

（超雷双父子brudami注意

（狗血剧情横飞

（ooc也很飞

（但是写得好爽哇咔咔

达米安知道怎么把这个抓来的小朋友宠坏，现在拉斯死去了，他的母亲在外面办事，刺客联盟全是他的了。  
“他想要什么，给他什么。”  
他带着胡狼的面具去看以前的他，从布鲁斯手中抢下的十岁的他，那个时候迪克离开了，布鲁斯与新罗宾相处很不愉快。  
“你是谁。”  
这里是刺客联盟，达米安知道，雪山的分部，可到处都不同了，以往统领的服装被别人穿上，罗宾清楚那个面具代表的含义，可他不认为会有哪个人能把拉斯古踩下来。  
“我就是你。”  
他摘下了面具，年幼的罗宾吓了一跳。  
此后他们便以奥古跟韦恩区分，达米安的含义不再适用。  
“你不是我的未来线。”  
韦恩清楚他会继承蝙蝠侠。  
“这谁能说得准。”  
奥古声线冷清，他很年轻，或者才刚成年。  
“你被父亲抛弃了？”  
韦恩想要知道什么。  
“不，只是我觉得没意义而已。”  
奥古看向十岁的他，这个小家伙还没经历死亡，离别，以及蝙蝠侠不需要罗宾，他还在为跟布鲁斯无法互相信任而烦恼，天真又执着。  
“你知道的…布鲁斯永远都不会相信你。”

“不。”

韦恩不相信。

再之后奥古经常的找小韦恩聊天，他告诉他迪克不会喜欢拖着他这个累赘，告诉他布鲁斯忘记了他然后去抱别人的小孩，韦恩没什么精神在听着，他知道这是真的，但是眼睛却一直亮着别得看不懂的情绪。可不是在沮丧。

“你怎么就不能自立门户，布鲁斯他永远都不会原谅你，你知道的，他甚至还带了别的女人来韦恩宅，然后你会被他们的儿子所取代，罗宾真的能跟蝙蝠侠永远组合吗，小韦恩，你知道的。”

他总在对小韦恩说这些，罗宾一直尝试努力闯出去，可奥古却轻易的把他抓回来，那时候的奥古会暴露他的暴虐，他会诉说罗宾的错误跟误差，然后就去踢他，当着一堆刺客的面，把他踢得痛得缩成一团，又硬生生给踢开，十岁的小孩对这种很愤怒，被当面教训的愤怒，他总对奥古大吼大叫，气冲冲的要打破他跟布鲁斯的约定杀死这个恶劣的成年的自己。

可他做不到，他总被戏谑，谩骂，然后被告诉他在蝙蝠侠的麾下就是什么蠢样子。

“你别再想潘尼沃斯了，他可是布鲁斯的朋友，你看你这么弱，又自傲得丑陋，你知道吗，你会被布鲁斯跟猫女的儿子打倒在地！沮丧又痛苦得跟死狗一样！”

小韦恩终于泄气了，他眼红红的，可是没有哭出来。达米安的伤心是心死到沉默，他有气无力的抬头看向奥古，那个成年的少年恶毒又尖锐。

“你是被抛弃了吧。”

布鲁斯突破进来的时候便看到成年的达米安把十岁的他踹倒在地，他踩着小孩的胸口，毫不怜惜这完全就是他。

“你将来也会这样，小废物，我真应该去抓五岁那时候的那个家伙，要知道那时候我还会哭，你连装可怜都不会，你有什么用。”

他，看起来是真的想杀了罗宾。

“停手！”

布鲁斯猛的把达米安扑倒，这个儿子就连成年都没长大多少，他跑回去了刺客联盟，就因为他嫉妒泰瑞。

被踹倒的罗宾很辛苦的自己爬起来，他看着那个突然进来的更加成熟且年长的布鲁斯，没有以往看到父亲的热切，只是用一种受伤的眼神看着蝙蝠侠，没有说什么，眼睛的红也没有消退多少。

“达米安！”

他那个时候的蝙蝠侠终于来了，更加年轻的蝙蝠侠，他来找他莫名其妙失踪的罗宾，那是他的儿子，布鲁斯都要疯了。

“你来干什么！”

奥古看到年轻的布鲁斯表现得比他还要疯。

“你来救这个小废物干什么！他杀过人了！组成的小队也不讨你欢心！连生日你都不回来！滚啊！”

“他是我儿子！”

小韦恩被连日殴打的伤势还没恢复，布鲁斯上前去连忙抱住那个可怜的小家伙，可是达米安拒绝了。

“我…”

他有些想说什么，但又说不出来。

小孩就这样呆呆的坐在那里，只是他的眼睛不红了。

“你对他做什么了！”

那个明明也是他啊，年轻的布鲁斯看向未来的达米安，成年的奥古，看起来愤怒疯狂。

“我只是想让他哭。”

奥古笑得很难看。

“看来我弄错人了。”

荒谬的理由，可现在的蝙蝠侠让他们离开这个未来线，奥古还在挣扎，即使那对父子离开了。

“你怎么就能对你自己下这样的手。”

布鲁斯快要四十岁了，他看着森严凌厉，身体比以往还要更加强壮，可达米安已经十八岁了，他却没有比那时候长多少的肉，还是那样瘦弱，曾经死亡的阴霾总在这些地方显露出来。

“我乐意，布鲁斯，你来干什么，要把我抓去阿卡姆吗。”

他现在是通缉犯了，蝙蝠侠总会这样做。

“不，我来带你回家的。”

那时候被达米安逃了出来，现在要抓回去解决矛盾。即使是强制性的。

 

end～  
========================================  
brudami

 

（黑暗父子）  
伤害伤害抑郁抑郁

 

 

布鲁斯能看到心里的一条小黑狗，那是达米安，男孩似乎在沉浸什么，那是他心里的象征。  
小黑狗不可爱，小黑狗是抑郁症的象征，他小小的病态的弱弱的躺在血淋淋的心房里，有气无力的代替器官的起搏，鲜红而热的血液都无法撼动那种来自绝望的冰冷，达米安的抗拒似乎就是与生俱来，他冷冽，不近人情，因为心里住着一只小黑狗。  
可布鲁斯不让他杀人。  
他只好一点一点的杀自己，小刀，偷窃陶德的香烟，夜翼的电击棍，他满心恶意的把血液抹去红罗宾的课本让他上课出丑，在布鲁斯扯开他的袖子看的时候，手臂已经是伤口斑斓的集中地。  
“你疯了？”  
“你不也是。”  
男孩不屑反驳。  
疯子血统，疯子血脉，父亲是疯子，他能名正言顺把他儿子扔到床上去脱他的衣服，达米安以为布鲁斯要强奸他，那股来自蝙蝠侠的占有欲不正常又沉重得可怕，神经已经无法麻痹了，现实在让他赤裸，罗宾哭着挣扎，还是被脱光了衣服，他呆呆坐在布鲁斯的床上，这里不知道躺过多少女人。  
“你竟然还能出任务。”  
伤口不只有双手，还有大腿，达米安的身上就像被雕了血腥残忍的花纹，所以他只能一直一直的矜持的穿着长衣长裤，否则无法遮挡。  
“对，我还会吸烟。”  
他压着声音说，惊慌还在喉咙存留嘶哑，听着就是老烟民的嗓子。  
“叛逆期吗。”  
布鲁斯似乎不在意这些，他似乎只是为了看看达米安的伤口而强制脱他的衣服，罗宾愤恨想要穿回去，可被布鲁斯制止了。  
“你，做了错事。”  
蝙蝠侠说。  
“所以要接受惩罚。”  
他把罗宾关进了狗笼子里，只给他留了几个无法逃脱的手铐。直到伤口愈合之后，他才会把他的儿子放出来。  
我允许你伤害别人。  
布鲁斯的界限只有罪犯。

end  
===============================  
brudami

（血缘）

他，没有对达米安做过亲子鉴定。  
布鲁斯对血缘的执着度在收养的习惯下被淡薄不少，他不认为自己会有血亲留下，可塔莉亚做到了，即使他存疑。  
这个男孩应得到他的尊重，这是布鲁斯对达米安的初见定义，可男孩似乎真的相信他是他的父亲，布鲁斯亦从扮演到成为，只是他总觉得荒谬。  
那张有他细节的脸不应该是绿瞳，他们的不同点太多，其他的罗宾比他更要像他，不论是眼睛或是善的内心，达米安的恶一直都在，即使被压抑着。  
所以在某些时候他把达米安仅仅当作达米安，一个优秀的，在纠正自己错误的好男孩，他总喜欢躺在他的大狗身上，死而复生让男孩无法长高，达米安总是那么小，布鲁斯觉得他可以把他抱在大腿上，给他读书，或者喂蘑菇汤。而他也却然的做了。  
于是提图斯的位置被布鲁斯的大腿代替，男孩变得像猫一样沉默黏人，那双别的基因的眼睛偶尔会流露出什么，只是他会把目光放去图书或者画板上，布鲁斯的房间成为他的休息室，达米安会挨在布鲁斯身上，陷入对方的腹肌或是怀里。  
一切直到丧钟把基因检测抖出来，他们对此共同的情绪都是吃惊以及更加压抑的抵触。布鲁斯烧毁了那堆资料，他看着火焰，那股自发的荒谬感竟然还在。  
达米安是布鲁斯的儿子。这是玩笑般的事实。  
“所以我是不是应该称呼你为dad？”  
那是布鲁斯路过达米安的房间，男孩又躺回他的大狗身上。  
“如果你不介意。”  
他闯了进去，布鲁斯总是这样粗鲁的对待达米安的隐私。  
“我介意。”  
男孩低声说，他过大幅度抬着头，布鲁斯对他而言真的过高了，所以他的父亲半跪下，让达米安好能平视他的脸。  
“那么，继续我们的平常。”  
“fater。”  
right，作为奖励，布鲁斯亲吻了达米安。这是他们之间的第一个吻。

end  
==============================  
背骨

cp为brudami，雷者注意。

有疼痛，伤害情节注意。

 

 

“那是什么。”  
达米安觉得很痛，整个背都在痛，他记得昏迷前被那个疯了的科学家灌了药，现在昏昏沉沉的趴在床上。  
“一些…会让骨头变异的东西。”  
超级电脑并非所有的药都能检测出来，布鲁斯只能研究留下的资料，他推测出这是半成品，不至于致命却能让人很难受。  
“…我的背怎么了。”  
达米安没有力气去扭头看他发生了什么情况。  
“正在长着…骨刺。”  
布鲁斯无法理解那个疯狂的科学家是怎么找到那些带着背骨的动物，达米安现在的脊椎在凸着小刺，把他的皮肤撑得更薄，看起来有种拉扯的畸形美感，罗宾无法穿衣服，这样小的小孩软软的只能趴在病床上，看着就像什么试验品。  
“找到解决的方法吗，父亲。”  
罗宾久违的显露出虚弱，他声音很低，眼睛的锐利都消失了，有什么自里向外的在突破着，他被绷得浑身都在疼痛。  
“只能等那些长完出来，现在手术切割无法保证能够清除残留。”  
蝙蝠侠还在看着他儿子的背，中间的一列又几个鲜红的小点，达米安的皮肤都要被他的骨撕裂了。  
“好的，我能忍受。”  
罗宾又闭上了眼睛，他有自己的一套排解方法。  
* * *

可真的是很痛，钝小的圆锥状的小骨刺不断的生长，达米安疼得无法哀嚎，他的背被突破了皮肤，后面突兀的升起雪白的骨骼，每天都会把愈合的伤口又撕开，布鲁斯把他放在腿上给他擦血，他的儿子像是重病的小兽，只能蜷缩在一起了。  
“痛……”  
再怎么猖狂，达米安还只是个13岁的小孩，他甚至就比布鲁斯的膝盖高一些，他丁点的可以在布鲁斯怀里找到合适的位置窝着，这时候的达米安能做到最大的努力就是不哭了，他被疼得意识混沌，嘴里偶尔会无意识的说点什么，缺乏安全感的幼崽需要父亲，布鲁斯只能整日的抱着达米安，这能让他儿子感觉舒缓些。  
也仅仅只是一些。  
“好痛啊…”  
罗宾把头更深的往布鲁斯的腹部埋去，所有幼崽的天性，布鲁斯没有回答达米安的声音，他不知道应该怎么办，每一次他儿子的微弱声音总会让他痛苦，他甚至开始痛恨蝙蝠侠这个身份，而不是像他父亲一样是个医生。  
“father…father…帮帮我吧…我好痛啊…”  
连日的压抑让达米安暴露出崩溃的情绪，他不断的想要更近挤进布鲁斯的怀里逃避这样痛苦的现实，动作把背后的伤口拉扯更深，布鲁斯能看到达米安的背被他自己的血淋满了。  
“达米安…”  
理智的绷弦或许只需要一句解脱，布鲁斯捧起达米安的脸不断去亲吻他，小孩真的受不了了，他现在满脸都是眼泪，喉咙被压太久了，泄露出来的只有嘶哑又狼狈的声音。  
“我可怜的达米安…”  
他用力的拥抱他的儿子，那种来自成人的压力让达米安要喘不过气来，他隐约的感觉到背部被什么抓住了，那是布鲁斯的手，有种坚硬有强大的力量蓄势待发，达米安下意识睁大眼睛，他张开嘴巴想要喊什么却喊不出来，那股力气迅速又愤怒，似乎都要被他整个人都拉扯断了，只是一声清脆的咔，以及小孩很用力的颤抖了一下，他背上的角被掰断了。  
“忍忍吧…儿子…”  
布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，他满眼凶戾的折断他儿子的骨头，那些可恶的玩意不多又长得快，五块的骨刺甚至也没被他的手掌要大多少，达米安显然疼得浑身冷汗，小孩湿漉漉的，半睁的眼睛里面是放大的瞳孔，他已经晕过去了，失禁以及来自压力的呕吐把布鲁斯弄得很脏，但他不介意，只要达米安能解脱。

后面大米恢复背上的疤痕肯定很www如果布鲁斯要顺着脊椎吻的话，肯定会很迷恋的，那可是他亲手掰断的骨呀www

 

=============================

brudami

 

儿子变狗了。现在布鲁斯面临如此窘迫的事件，那是一只扔到地上就能隐身的小灰狗，还好牙齿长出来了不然不知道哪里给他找奶喝，小灰狗很少会叫，他经常不知道缩在哪个角落里睡觉，全靠布鲁斯强制带上的gps狗项圈才能找到达米安。  
这只狗真的很小啊，小到他可以一只手捧起来，这样的幼崽温度意外的高，布鲁斯用来暖手，达米安却是很悠哉躺在爸爸怀里。没想到这种事情要他变成狗才会发生。  
考虑到特殊性布鲁斯从不会去遛狗，只是达米安经常自己去查探布鲁斯的案件，然后强制要去跟上那个宠物交流聚会，不得已，布鲁斯只能给达米安穿上宠物的衣服，他在恍惚自己是不是放任一个男孩在他的大宅中赤身裸体游走。  
这样小体型的狗很容易潜入各种地方，达米安咬到了必要的u盘，他交给了布鲁斯，然后被捧到手上摸头，这种赞赏可不太舒服，他挣扎要往下跳去，然后被几条别的狗挡了路。然后布鲁斯回头后看到他儿子差点被透了。  
家庭氛围一阵严肃，达米安没听说过哪条狗需要穿裤子的，但是在蝙蝠侠愤怒表情下他还是穿了，他每天都跟提图斯一起睡觉，但最近意外被爸爸捞上了床，这张床又大又冷还不如动物体温，达米安只好去爸爸肚子那边缩成一团睡觉，然后被闷醒后又打算从被子中跑出去跟提图斯睡，他才刚跑出半个身，却被半睡半醒布鲁斯抓着脚拉回去压住了，他朦胧知道达米安是不会老实的，所以这是后备方案。  
然后裸睡的两个人中午醒来互相无语，布鲁斯面无表情起来换衣服，达米安看了看碎了的宠物衣服觉得这几片东西最多能挡鸟，他随手拿了布鲁斯的衬衫批了出去要回自己房间，路过大厅的时候没想到人会这么齐。  
这下所有人知道达米安毛都没长齐了。

end

=================================

brudami

（名字）

布鲁斯生来身上就刻有一个名字，这种罕见的寓言有着利弊的两面性，对方会是你的灵魂伴侣，或会是将你杀害的凶手，布鲁斯无法辨别这个名字的含义，但他成为蝙蝠侠后便解决掉了不少的危机，罪犯都不会把他们的真实名字透露出来，布鲁斯韦恩不会被杀死，他隐约的能感觉身上那个名字将会是他的灵魂伴侣，毕竟要杀死他的人已经被他解决了。  
这样浪漫的猜想在塔利亚带来的一个小孩中消失，她告诉布鲁斯这是他的子嗣，dna的结果让这个男人心惊，他认为与生俱来的那个刻印名字一定是会杀死他的凶手，父子可没有成为灵魂伴侣的选择。  
是的，他身上的名字为damian。  
可他不能抛弃这样小孩，这个倔强过度的儿童值得得到他的尊重，布鲁斯尽力的教育，第一次做父亲的感觉糟糕透顶又失败透彻，他的控制欲让这个小孩不大高兴，但达米安却也是在承认他这个父亲，他们勉强维持着这种断续的信任，在一次彗星滑过地球的时候他们在蝙蝠车上滞留，这里是山顶开阔的地方，敞篷的车很是方便。  
“我感觉很好，father。”  
男孩意外的开口说话，布鲁斯以为达米安不会喜欢这样的亲子活动，可罗宾就这样小小的坐在他旁边，他没有看壮丽的星空，而是在看他的父亲，美丽的场景不需要仪器隔着，他们都摘掉了面具，真正赤目相对。  
“我也是。”  
不该这样。布鲁斯微笑，他能隐约感觉到暗沉泛滥的情绪，但那并不是什么好东西。

end

=======================  
brudami

男孩的不对劲已经足够的让布鲁斯注意到了，在停止监控以及微型的gps后，他选择了更为原始的跟踪，达米安总在纽约活跃而不怎么回来哥谭，这个城市并没有那么多的黑暗面，让他足矣有更多的时间去做…更多诡异的事情。  
他经常的出入成人场所，着装也不怎么正经，布鲁斯甚至还有达米安跟路灯下的妓女聊天的照片，他的儿子还没有成年，有些事情不应该过早的接触。  
“我13岁了，布鲁斯，你总会找来。”  
那个少年的小小地下室不太难找到，看起来是个不错的公寓，唯一维和的是中间过大过柔软的床，蝙蝠侠还能在地上看到Condon，以及一些别的玩具，罗宾没有穿裤子，他坐在床上正放下他的游戏机。  
“你在做什么。”  
这似乎是布鲁斯唯一摸不清达米安意图的时候，他似乎牵涉到了某种更加隐私隐秘的事情，男孩总是喜欢穿着他的制服的，可这个时候他却脱下了。  
“在想一些事情，或者是确认。”  
达米安的绿眼此时平静得可怕，他的脸混杂着困惑以及阴翳，像是某种被人欺负过头的小怪兽，他正看着布鲁斯，迟疑的抬起了手。  
“过来吧，father。”  
对方看着想要跟他商量什么。  
布鲁斯过去站在达米安面前，男孩为了能够抬头看向父亲而不得不往后倾仰，身体的拉伸让衣服透出了线条，布鲁斯不想去想达米安是不是有好好的穿上儿童内裤。  
“怎么了，达米安。”  
他皱起眉头，开始某种心惊胆颤的谈话。  
“你要我吗，father？”  
这是句暧昧的话，可布鲁斯能读懂其中的主体，只是他抗拒是那个意思。  
“这是什么意思。”  
布鲁斯不能懂那个。  
“好吧…father，你能容忍我的第一次是别人吗，我指的是身体的第一次。”  
男孩向前去拉上了父亲的手，他打赌布鲁斯不会甩开他。  
“我的年龄已经足够了，布鲁斯。”

（我紧急刹车）  
==================================  
brudami

 

“我把我最丑陋的一面暴露给你了，father。”  
男孩把他藏着的多日的肮脏交出来，那是布鲁斯丢失的衬衫，上面还占有血液跟汗渍。蝙蝠侠发现罗宾拥有小秘密，他朝他询问，没想到会有这样的坦白。  
“你会赶我走吗。”  
达米安还是那样平静的表情，他似乎会接受他将会遭遇的一切，刺客联盟没有给他培养伦理，可达米安知道正常人会厌恶这种事情，他会被当成怪物，脏东西，不允许被说出来的，变态又恶心的物体。  
“我不会…我不会…达米安…”  
惊吓是少有会在布鲁斯身上体现的情绪，可如今的蝙蝠侠呆滞得近乎愚蠢，他的表情是全然的错愕，达米安小心翼翼的端详着，那里没有厌恶。  
“我原谅你，出去吧，达米安，这种事情并没有什么…”  
快离开，布鲁斯想要大喊，可他什么也没有说出来，他用尽克制力让自己看起来没有更多多余的情绪，从达米安手中把那件衣服拿过来，上面还有别的什么痕迹，或许会是男孩的初精，但布鲁斯不允许自己更多的想下去。  
“离开吧，my son。”  
趁我现在还能残留那一点的清醒，布鲁斯绝望的想，他现在满心的念头不比达米安要好多少。  
他在压抑要把他儿子压到床上诉说爱欲的冲动。

end  
==============================  
brudami

 

（撩崽高手）

达米安跟布鲁斯去游乐园玩，这里所有人都把他们当父子，有小丑还给他送气球，达米安气得想打人。  
“你不能这样，达米安，我们是来玩的。”  
布鲁斯代替他接过气球转手送给另外一个女孩，他牵起达米安的手，今天的韦恩们穿得都很有品味，区别只在于蓝绿色的眼睛。  
“十分无趣，father。”  
他们走进了游戏区，这里全都是礼品兑换的档口。  
“我能让他们都做赔本生意。”  
但达米安只是说说，他对这种没多少技术含量的事情不太感兴趣。可布鲁斯有，他牵着达米安去射击区，投掷区，换取上面的礼物，罗宾被塞进怀里就扔给别人，他们附近累计了一堆的小孩，所有人都在期待布鲁斯的炫技。但布鲁斯也不在意，他似乎只是享受达米安陪伴的感觉，这里是街道最后的一个档口，那个有个近乎两米的娃娃，布鲁斯用钱买下来，然后警告达米安不许扔了。  
“我可以把你压在上面操。”  
父亲在他耳边轻声耳语。

* * *

达米安的确没有在扔了，只是有点费力的捧着这个大玩偶，男孩恼怒他的房间里会多一个色情玩具，可谁也不会察觉。

后面在米米回去刺客联盟的时候，布鲁斯用这个玩偶，把里面掏空了，然后装着米米把他偷了出来。

（我绝对没有想写娃娃藏尸剧情）

======================================================

brudami

（拒食幼崽）

 

小孩子不吃饭怎么办。  
布鲁斯苦恼的看着达米安，这个小家伙自从被禁锢在家后减少了食量，与恶劣环境时的将就不同，奥古来的小王子很是挑食，达米安有很多不喜欢的食物，更糟糕的是有其他游戏吸引他，比如升级飞行器。  
“达米安，我以为你不是幼儿。”  
婴儿才会需要喂饭。但达米安是任性宝宝，现在他只想完成手头的工作。  
“我有进食，而且现在还不饿。”  
运动量的减少让达米安不需要消化太多，更何况他根本就没有喜欢的食物。  
“11个小时前你就喝了蔬菜汁。”  
布鲁斯可是警告过他的，如果他再这样不听话，便要给他喂他所不大喜欢的甜腻蛋糕。  
“你该吃下足够的热量。”  
这个小孩越来越瘦了，布鲁斯有抱过他。  
“我的身体我会自己调节。”  
达米安脱下手套把视线转移，他直直看着那个精致的蛋糕，满脸不高兴。  
“而且我是真的不饥饿。”  
神经麻痹作用还在，他们都清楚这点。  
“好吧，达米安。”  
罗宾快速防御蝙蝠侠的攻击，可成人的力量以及这个地方的狭小还是让布鲁斯抓住了他，他把他丢到旁边的沙发上，然后浑身压住了达米安。  
“来吧。”  
布鲁斯单手扣住了达米安的下颚，轻而易举的让他张开了嘴巴，达米安快要被压死了，不论多少次他都不会习惯父亲的重量。  
“呜…”  
罗宾的视线有些涣散，那种过大的压力让他有些呼吸困难，而且被掐开的嘴被塞进了蛋糕，那个小玩意哽在了口腔，他的舌头一动不动。  
“你还需要我给你喂食？更织鸟。”  
蝙蝠吻上了他的儿子，那是种单纯的动作，他用舌头把蛋糕顶进去食道，达米安有些抗拒，那股喉咙的收缩让布鲁斯起了感觉，他想起那些把男孩塞进怀里的时刻，达米安总爱尝试别的事情，带着挑衅以及好奇，他想要在这些方面超过他的父亲，但这永远不可能。  
布鲁斯放开了罗宾好不让小孩噎死，达米安艰难的吞下那块柔软的东西，他无力的被布鲁斯抱去了怀里，又一块蛋糕塞到了嘴边，蝙蝠宝宝又想拒食。  
“吃下去，达米安。”  
那种自内而发的蝙蝠侠的威严传递开来。  
“如果你不想等下被我做到吐出来。”  
他父亲的蓝色眼睛炙炙的看着达米安，男人现在在忍耐，因为他只想他的儿子吃完一顿饭。  
达米安还没有面临过这种时刻的遭遇，他矛盾而尴尬，但在布鲁斯坚定的喂食下还是不太情愿的吃完了那个蛋糕，现在他的父亲离开了，但达米安还是有些焦虑般的热度，他拒绝承认那是害羞，因为他知道男人只是现在不会碰他罢了。

end  
======================================

brudami

（嫁人）  
（一如既往放飞写雷文（饿到昏迷）

在蝙蝠侠再一次把刺客联盟打压后，他们提出了联姻的诉求。  
“我拒绝。”  
布鲁斯皱眉，他可没有那种王族习俗，拉斯古活得太久了，犯罪大师总以为自己是天下的统治者。可奥古总是不会听从劝告，他们送来了一个男孩，塔利亚说那是血统最高贵的继承人。  
“等他成为亚历山大的时候，他将会娶我。”  
她看着他的儿子，王室只崇拜血缘纯洁，伦理不会是问题。  
“但现在他归你了，他是我们未来的首领，达米安奥古。”  
男孩瞪着面前高大的男人，他现在还没有成长到足够强大的实力带领刺客联盟统治世界，这让达米安愤恨，他接受这种被当人质的处罚，达米安作为拥有布鲁斯血液的塔利亚生下的孩子，他有足够继承蝙蝠侠位置的资格，刺客联盟铲除最大敌人的方案，解决他。  
“他…是谁…”  
布鲁斯觉得不对劲，刺客联盟不会无缘无故就推崇一个男孩，他可没有听说过拉斯古的孙子，这是谁？！  
“他是你的儿子，现在是你的妻子，或者情人，或者妾侍，布鲁斯，小心他会杀了你。”

* * *

布鲁斯莫名其妙的被迫接受了这个尴尬，伦理破坏，不可思议的关系，他看着那个男孩宛若主人一般对他的房子指点。

“仆人太少。”

达米安不满看向阿福。

“他是我的朋友。”

蝙蝠侠现在头昏脑胀，他首先把这一切当作不一定会发生的事情，塔利亚与他有了子嗣，现在这个孩子被刺客联盟送来联姻，他看向达米安与他相似的脸，觉得这一切简直荒谬。

“太难堪了，布鲁斯。”

达米安知道这是他父亲，但他现在看他只有陌生以及防备，达米安会成为他的正统继承人，他会表示他的用处。

“这是我的习惯。”

布鲁斯皱眉。

“你来这里之前什么都不知道吗。”

该死，这个小孩的眼睛怎么能这么冷。

“我才完成我的血腥任务，那是我统领能力的证明…昨天我才回去皇宫，塔利亚跟我说了人质的事情。”

“噢，人质。”

布鲁斯都要怜悯他了。

“更准确的是，下嫁。”

达米安把那个字眼说得很生硬。

“我应当称呼你为father当你的继承人，可你不会信任刺客联盟，于是他们便要我当你的情人，这是求和手段，布鲁斯。”

敌国之间的联姻，可达米安不应当。

“…我不会拒绝你，达米安，每一个男孩都会得到我的尊重。”

布鲁斯无法搞懂奥古家的思维，他们似乎在拘泥一种古老又混乱的规则，把这种不伦理视为理所当然，达米安才十岁，他不应该被这样拘束。

“可你已经有三个养子，布鲁斯，拥有你的血脉的我是既定的继承者，而如果我成为你的妻子我会更加名正言顺。”

“够了！”

布鲁斯可不想听到那个词语，他觉得恶心。

“去你的房间，你要适应正常人的生活，达米安，如果你是我的儿子，那么你就会是我的儿子！”

“我肯定是！”

奥古对被否定很是愤怒。

“我会顺利长大的，布鲁斯，我会继承蝙蝠侠也继承外公，我会成为母亲口中的帝王然后迎娶她。”

他会有这个实力证明这个，达米安愤愤的瞪着布鲁斯。

“我要求与你一个房间！”

“不可能！”

蝙蝠侠的威慑气场全开，他是真的愤怒了，他愤怒刺客联盟的扭曲教育，这个孩子不应该这样。

“好好，在你的房间呆着，达米安。”

这是命令，达米安无言的执行了。

* * *

提姆西回来知道这个事情之后，表情很精彩。

“你好，你是我的新兄弟吗。”

真的，他还以为自己会对此抗拒，可他觉得他宁愿接受一个十岁的弟弟也不会接受一个十岁的师母，这个男孩竟然是刺客联盟派来跟布鲁斯联姻的，想想都觉得诡异极了。

“真是没礼貌。”

达米安讨厌这个称呼，他阴沉的看向德雷克，这个现任的罗宾。

“我的辈分比你大，你应当称呼我为先生，或者是夫人。”

“no……”

提姆西木着脸，他拒绝般看向阿福。

“蝙蝠侠为什么还没解决这个事情。”

该死的，他的三观要死了。  
“达米安少爷，你是老爷的儿子，这个事情不会改变。”

“我当然是他的儿子，我也会是他的妻子。”

奥古来客总是语气嚣张。

“该死…你们到底有没有检测dna…”

提姆西有路过布鲁斯，可对方却一脸神情严肃不想多说的样子。  
（实在掰不下去了）

==========================  
brudami

（恶）

 

达米安在变化，一些不符合常理的，难以言喻的。自从布鲁斯与他的儿子交媾后，那个爱外出的小家伙就经常留在家里，他窝在书房看书，或者在农场与他的小动物玩耍。  
布鲁斯不认为一场乱伦能让他的儿子性情大变，他在观察，不动声色，他更加频繁的，不经同意的闯入达米安的房间，他觉得男孩不应该经常穿着黑色合身的衣服坐在壁橱前安静的学习，这会让他不平静。  
“又怎么了，father。”  
好吧，这回终于让他抓到一些端倪，他能听到达米安在变声，不是那种常有的男孩开始沙哑难听的，而是更为低醇的，有点清脆的诱惑。  
“你的声音怎么了。”  
“这是舌头的问题。”  
达米安对布鲁斯的发觉见怪不怪，他今晚就打算爬去他父亲的床，他以为能给父亲一个接吻惊喜。  
“发生了什么？”  
男人向前蹲下，他捧着达米安的脸，好让他露出脖子的线条。  
“我在发育。”  
罗宾回答，他刻薄的嘴里是猩红的一片，只是里面动作的舌头是清晰的粉，他的小舌头从顶端往内分开了两半，如同蛇的舌头一般的分叉，看着就邪恶不详。  
“…这是…怎么回事……”  
布鲁斯不认为一个人类会有这样的成长。  
“我会变成一个恶魔，布鲁斯，自从你奸污了我，带有血缘之人不可邪淫，我们犯了第六戒。”  
他突然站起来，居高临下的看着布鲁斯，他这伟大的父亲，却也会有不知道的事情。  
“你为什么不告诉我。”  
布鲁斯有些生气。  
“你不能接受吗，蝙蝠侠，我本会成为一个人类，而你让我变成一个恶魔。”  
“我不能接受欺骗，信任一直是我们之间的问题。”  
“…我承认我有私心，father。”  
达米安知道如果他说出来，布鲁斯就不会跟他做了。他们能进行这段扭曲感情很不容易，达米安喜欢布鲁斯，他可是花了很多心思。  
“你就跟你的母亲一样，达米安。”  
布鲁斯皱起眉头，他被欺瞒总会愤怒，但他不能拿达米安怎么样，这个小家伙皱着脸也一副受伤的表情，他很珍惜这段关系，布鲁斯能理解他的苦心。  
可他不一定能接受。  
* * *  
之后他们再也没有更多的接触，可达米安却依旧是那副安静的样子，他更加时常的呆在他的小房间，倒是布鲁斯先去找他了，他知道达米安的脾气。  
“别这样。”  
布鲁斯真的可以佩服达米安能躲他如此彻底，他摸清楚他的工作时间，就连用餐都能错开。  
“我不想你生气。”  
达米安把头转过去看他的父亲，布鲁斯能看到达米安绿色的眼里，他的瞳孔变成了竖条状，如同山羊的眼。  
他的儿子彻底的变成一个小怪物了。

“你还会发生什么变化，达米安，你会长角吗。”

好吧，他竟然接受了他的儿子会变成一个怪物，不过这种事情与他曾经历的事情相比，不足以言说。

“我不知道，father，我曾看过奥古家族模糊不详的记录，但我没有认为我会变成这样。”

“…是因为我是你的父亲？”

他以为他是男孩就会没事，韦恩家族总会出疯子，只是他这代显然更为严重罢了。

“对，我们追求纯血，所以接受的一方会变异。”

“…说清楚点。”

达米安的停顿让他有不好的预感，房间里过于温暖的空气，罗宾别扭看着他的姿势，阴沉的灯光让他无法观察更多，侦探需要往前走去。

“…我会怀孕。”

达米安的声音有些哭腔，他害怕极，他怕父亲的不满，所以他朝肚子滑开了一刀，这单纯只是他压力过大的发泄，在前段日子他会因为神经紧张而呕吐，而如今某种过于潜意识的暗示让他觉得自己怀孕了，达米安知道这会意味什么，他有给自己做过检查，但显然压力让脑子不太清醒，以至于他需要真正的剖开肚子去查看里面是否究竟有东西，可布鲁斯烂了是误会了，他紧张的跑过来查看达米安的伤势。

“所以你的不外出是因为你在怀孕？！”

布鲁斯觉得自己要疯了。

“没有！没有！该死的你冷静点！”

或许恶魔的变化真的让达米安缺失了部分的理智，可他知道自己在做什么。

“我有检查过！我在蝙蝠洞体检过！我剖开了肚子看过！我没有！我休息只是因为变化耗费我很多的力气！”

布鲁斯以及扔掉达米安的刀压住了伤口，那里不容易止血，布鲁斯只能快速缠绕布条然后把达米安带下去蝙蝠洞进行缝合。

“你要跟我完全的说清楚…达米安…”

蝙蝠侠异常愤怒，他讨厌达米安在他眼前受伤，小家伙终于不往外跑了，可却在韦恩宅里发生这种事情。

“我只是不知道要怎么处理…father…我是第二次如此的喜欢一个人，在第一次我忠诚塔利亚，而第二次是你，我总希望我们三人能在一起…可是这不可能而我完全不知道怎么办…”

达米安无意识的抓紧了布鲁斯的衣服，他被沮丧埋没而只能低下头，这个小朋友总是标榜自己无所不能，韦恩与奥古的身份给了他无比的压力，达米安讨厌有自己不懂的事情。

“我们可以一起解决的，达米安…”

布鲁斯终于意识到他的儿子才是个十三岁的男孩，罗宾的冷酷跟看似无尽的知识总能掩盖他的真实，达米安在精神方面有着不可逆转的创伤，这或许就是他会喜欢布鲁斯的原因，以至于狂热的想要跟他发生关系。


End file.
